How Do I Tell?
by Starlight Crystal
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best friends who have absolutely no interest in love. But they soon realised that there's something more between them. However someone is after Sakura's powers... and is using underhand methods through Syaoran to get them. *updated*
1. The Black Aura

Hey, everyone! So, I've decided to write a new fic… and I promise those who read my previous fic that I would definitely update my other two fics soon, ok? Maybe in about 1 week's time… So, anyway, without further ado, let's get on with the fic!  
  
Key:  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
  
"talking"  
  
"thinking"  
  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
"M… mum? Is mommy leaving?" a pair of wide, innocent emerald eyes looked up searchingly at her father.  
  
"Mommy is going away for a long time. Don't disturb her. She needs her rest now," her father looked back down at her, fighting back tears.  
  
"Why is brother crying? I thought you said that mommy was only sleeping," she looked up curiously.  
  
"Mommy will be gone for a long, long time, Sakura," Touya said sadly.  
  
"Look! Mommy's awake!" Sakura called out excitedly.  
  
"Come here, my little Cherry Blossom," Natasha whispered, her voice hoarse.  
  
"What's the matter, mommy? Do you have a sore throat?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Mommy's leaving soon, Sakura. But I want you to listen to your father and behave, do you understand?" she breathed deeply.  
  
"Ok, mommy. I'll be a good girl," Sakura nodded her head, her little ponytail bouncing behind her.  
  
"Touya? I want you to look after your sister. Promise me," Natasha's eyes were almost closing now.  
  
"I will, mum. I will. Please don't go!" Touya's sobs filled the room.  
  
"You're a boy. You shouldn't cry," Natasha smiled, "Dear? Look after the kids for me, ok?" She murmured, her voice getting weaker by the second.  
  
"You know I will. You know I will," her father promised.  
  
Natasha looked around at her family one last time. "Bye, everyone. I love you," she whispered one last time before her eyes closed and her whole body went limp.  
  
"Mum!" Touya cried.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
A sixteen-year old auburn-hair girl wandered along her house.  
  
"I'm bored!" she complained to no one in particular. She wished her best friends, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were here. But Eriol and Tomoyo had gone out for a date to god knows where and Syaoran was at football practice.  
  
"I guess I'll just go and find Kero. He'll know how to keep me company," she sighed as she went back into the house.  
  
It was weird how she and Syaoran never seem to have a relationship more than friends although Sakura's friend keep telling her that they belong together. Syaoran did not want to get into any relationship because he had been burnt once by a girl before. Blond-hair, blue-eyed Heather was the most sought-after girl in school. She and Syaoran had gone out a couple of times and he had fallen for her deeply. Unfortunately, she had just used him to make her boyfriend, Michael, jealous. As for Sakura, she did not want to get hurt. After her mother's death, Touya had told her not to fall in love if she did not want to get hurt. And she was supposed to listen to what he said because she did not want to break her promise to her mother, at least, that's what her brother had said.  
  
"Kero-chan! Find me something to do!" she grabbed him and shook him.  
  
"Hey! Enough! I'm dizzy!" Kero complained.  
  
"Oops! Sorry! Guess I was real bored," Sakura put him down.  
  
"Why don't you go watch the gaki at his football practice?" Kero said, trying to clear the stars that were spinning around him.  
  
"Hey! Great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" she brightened up. "Thanks, Kero! I'll bring you some pudding home!" she called out before the door slammed shut.  
  
"No wonder Tomoyo calls her dense," Kero shook his head.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
"Hey, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called out.  
  
Syaoran turned upon hearing her voice and smiled.  
  
"Look out!" she yelled.  
  
Syaoran turned only to see the soccer ball flying towards him.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry!" Michael came up behind him and smirked.  
  
Syaoran growled. Michael had always disliked Syaoran for dating Heather and taunts him whenever he could.  
  
"That's okay. I'm used to it since you're always kicking the ball like a five-year old child!" Syaoran smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?" Michael began to throw a punch towards his face.  
  
"Break it up, you two!" Coach Royce came up behind them.  
  
Syaoran just shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Alright! Practice's over!" he heard his coach calling behind him.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Sorry you had to see that," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Once a jerk, always a jerk," Sakura smiled back at him.  
  
"Wait for me, okay? I'm going to shower then we can grab a bite at the Burger Place later. How does that sound?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It sounds great! I'm starved!" Sakura said brightly. As Syaoran headed for the showers, Sakura thought about the black aura she had caught the other day. Just now, seconds before the ball came flying towards Syaoran, she sensed the aura again.  
  
"Oh, well. It's probably nothing," she shrugged. Just as she was about to get something to drink, she heard something  
  
"Sakura, be careful. There's people after your powers," the voice whispered.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" she turned around, only to find an empty football field. 'Must be my imagination,' she thought to herself.  
  
As she watched her daughter walk away, Natasha began to get worry. She did not know who those two people were, but their auras were strong. And they were NOT good auras, they were pure evil…  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
There! This chapter may be short but this is just the introduction. Hope you like it! Please R+R!!! Onegai!! Arigato! 


	2. WHAT HAPPENED??!!

*sighs* Yet another chapter of How Do I Tell? I think it sounds stupid. But I guess I'll just get on with the fic… First, I wanna clear some stuff. As I have put in the first chapter, Sakura's mother name is Natasha. But I wanna thank those who helped me correct my mistakes. Her Japanese name is Nadeshiko. Now, on to the thank you list. *scrolls up the reviews*  
  
Sakura Angel--- You're my best supporter! Thanks for reviewing all my fic chapters!!! And did I leave a cliffhanger? I didn't know THAT was a cliffhanger… -_-;; But anyway, thanks for your review! *hugz*  
  
Sweet Anime Fan--- Thank you sssooo much for taking time off to read my fics. I know you're busy and I really appreciate your reviews! And also thanks for correcting me on my mistake. And if you think I write a lot of fics, you should look at how much Starrie writes. But anyway, thanks a million for your review!! ^^  
  
Melissa--- Thanks for supporting me! You don't know how much your review mean to me. I was so shocked and surprised when I see that 11 reviews… I thought I would only have 5! And I've continued my other fics too! -_-;; I know you've waited for a month… sorry for making you wait! ^-^  
  
Angel Kitty Kat--- I've continued! ^-^ Thanks for your review!  
  
Care the wild thing--- I've written Chapter 2! And thanks for saying you like my fic! *smiles*  
  
Annie--- *hugglez* When are you and Melissa going to get you're email?? I wanna chat with you!!! And I've updated my other fics too! Thanks for reviewing ALL my fics!! ^-^  
  
L-chan--- I've continued!!! ^-^ And thanks for your review!  
  
Sakura Jade--- *sweatdrops* Whoops! Guess I got soccer and football mixed up… 'cause in Singapore, football and soccer means the same thing… I think. Anyway, I've updated! Hope you'll like this chapter!  
  
Sapphire-chan--- I think you spelt 'Nadeshiko' wrongly yourself… -_-;; Anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
Majin Gogeta--- I didn't say Syaoran was a jerk. Maybe I didn't exactly phrase it well… but I meant that Michael was the jerk. ^-^ And I promise you, it WILL end with a S+S!! ^^  
  
Summer Rain--- You reviewed under my pen-name again… -_-;; But anyway, *laughs* you're right. I haven't exactly been updating my fics a lot for quite some time. Thanks for saying my intro to this fic is nice, though. And I also did update my other fics! ^-^ Now YOU have to update yours!!!  
  
There! Now that I'm done with that, let's start the fic!!  
  
Key:  
  
***Characters' P.O.V***  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
  
"talking"  
  
"thinking"  
  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
Info:  
  
The CCS gang are all 16.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol have been dating for a month.  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki have been together for four months.  
  
Rika is still alone. (SN: Single!)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran… well… you'll have to read the fic! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and will never own CCS. ;_;  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Readers' P.O.V***  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo chirped as she walked into the Burger Place with Eriol by her side. She looked simply radiant in a lavender silk dress that falls just above her knee. She heard Syaoran scowling beside her and knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Eriol smiled at Sakura then turned to Syaoran. "Hi, my cute little descendent!" His smile widened at Syaoran's scowl. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Sakura, and Syaoran were sit together in one booth meant for 10 people. There wasn't any other available booth so they had to sit at the large table.  
  
"Have you prepared for your debate competition yet?" Sakura quickly changed the conversation, turning to Yamazaki. Yamazaki was on the debate team and there was going to be a competition the following week on whether they should wear school uniforms or home clothes to school. Yamazaki was debating against wearing school uniform.  
  
"I'm all set. You just prepare to wear your home clothes next Thursday!" he said confidently.  
  
"Yeah, right. And if you ever win, I'll let you spend the night at my house," she joked and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You mean it?" Yamazaki asked hopefully.  
  
"In your dreams. You know my mother won't allow," she punched him playfully in the arms.  
  
"So, when's the next football match?" Rika asked, biting into her cheeseburger.  
  
"Next Saturday," Syaoran replied distractedly. He frowned as the little silver bell on the door jingled, signaling the arrival of another customer. Michael and Heather had walked in arm in arm. Eriol, noticing his frown, turned around.  
  
"Well, well. What do you know? It's such a coincidence, isn't it? Fancy meeting you here, Li," Michael snickered.  
  
"I'm surprised you can fit in through the door. Your ego is so big I thought you wouldn't be able to get in," Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Why, you," Michael took a step towards him. Sakura and the others were watching the scene between them, afraid that a fight would break up. The Burger Place had also suddenly gone quiet.  
  
"Sakura, use your magic," Tomoyo whispered, nudging her.  
  
"How? There are so many people here. And what card should I use anyway?" she whispered back, her eyes not leaving the two boys.  
  
"The toilet! And use the time card that Syaoran had given you," she said as she got out of the booth.  
  
"What if there's someone in the toilet?" Sakura asked worriedly as she entered the restroom.  
  
"I'll just tell them that there's an 'interesting' scene outside that they simply could not miss," Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"Oh! There's no one inside! Thank god. Now, let's use the card. Time card! Release and dispel!" Sakura commanded. Just then, the door opened. Chiharu and Rika gasped.  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing?" Chiharu asked just as Rika exclaimed, "Sakura- chan! You have MAGIC?"  
  
Just after they said it, the Time card flew out of the toilet and time stopped outside. Then, after accomplishing its mission, the Time card flew right back in.  
  
"Ok, now spill! What was that all about?" Chiharu asked curiously. Sakura seemed to be swaying. The Time card had used up her energy.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? You were with her. And you don't seem surprised at all. Do you know anything?" Rika turned to a wide-eyed Tomoyo.  
  
Just then, Sakura fainted. "I'll explain to you later. Right now, we need to get Sakura home. But you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tomoyo said nervously as she rushed to Sakura's side.  
  
"Ok, we'll help you," the girls chorused. As they stepped out of the toilet, Rika suddenly shrieked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she screamed.  
  
Tomoyo giggled nervously. Rika rarely lost her cool. The only time when she really broke down and cried was when she found that Mr Tereda had been married.  
  
"Uh… Time stopped? This involves Sakura's secret. I'll tell you what. Why don't Rika and I bring Sakura home first then Chiharu, you stay and tell them that Sakura had a headache and went home with Rika and I accompanying her? That's partly the truth. But first, let's get the twosome out of here before any fight breaks out," she gestured towards Heather and Michael.  
  
Together, the three dragged Heather and Michael--- Michael was dragged into the girl's toilet while Heather was dragged into the boy's toilet.  
  
Just as they were leaving, Tomoyo suddenly turned around and called to Chiharu, "Oh! And bring Eriol and Syaoran along too!"  
  
"We'd better hurry. Time's power is running out soon," Tomoyo muttered as she and Rika hailed a taxi and shoved Sakura inside. They smiled sheepishly at a VERY surprised-looking taxi-driver and gave him Sakura's address.  
  
Then, they looked at each other and laughed, wishing that they were there to see the scene of Heather and Michael.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Syaoran's P.O.V***  
  
"Wh… what happened?" I asked groggily as I lifted my head from the table.  
  
"Uh… you suddenly black out," Chiharu muttered distractedly. 'Weird. Why is she staring at the toilet?' I wondered. My question was soon answered.  
  
Suddenly screams came out from the girls' restroom and laughter from the boys' restroom.  
  
The whole crowd burst into laughter as a very embarrassed-looking Michael and a VERY humiliated Heather rushed out of the restrooms.  
  
"You--- you must have done this," Michael glared at me as he comforted Heather and brought her out of the Burger's Place. I just shrugged. I know I wasn't the one who did this, but what can I say? I enjoy seeing him squirm.  
  
"Where's Sakura, Tomoyo and Rika?" Eriol asked as he turned around and looked for them.  
  
"Uh… Sakura had a headache and went home. Tomoyo and Rika accompanied her," Chiharu explained, using Tomoyo's excuse.  
  
"Huh? Then why didn't we notice them leave?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I know! Some magician must have come in here and made us sleep just right after the three girls left. It was said that long ago, magicians had the abilities to make people disappear…," he began his story. This time, Chiharu didn't stop him. Yamazaki did not know how close he was to the truth.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"I think I've lost my appetite," Syaoran muttered, giving Eriol a look. Surprisingly, he nodded.  
  
"Yamazaki? Why don't you go home and prepare for the debate competition first?" Chiharu asked sweetly.  
  
"Ok. Are you coming with me?" he asked, watching Eriol getting up and foot the bill.  
  
"I can't. I promised my mom I'll cook dinner today," she lied.  
  
"That's too bad. Oh, well. Guess I'll see you guys later," he waved as he got out of the Burger's Place.  
  
"You guys heading over to see Sakura?" Chiharu asked, catching up with the boys. They nodded and walked even faster.  
  
"Uh… Chiharu, your house is the other way," Syaoran pointed out.  
  
"Oh, the chores can wait. I'll go with you," she said breezily. She was surprised when the boys seemed nervous.  
  
"You know anything about Sakura?" she asked, uncertain about their reaction.  
  
"What things?" they asked cautiously.  
  
"Never mind. Tomoyo asked me to come along with the both of you, anyway," she said, getting excited as she recognized the Kinomoto's estate.  
  
"Come on! Let's go in," she said brightly as she pushed open the gate and rang the bell. Tomoyo opened immediately.  
  
"Sakura's awake," she said simply and gestured for them to follow her.  
  
"Hey, guys," Sakura greeted them cheerfully. Rika was tapping her foot impatiently. "Ok, ok. I get your point, Rika. I'm going to get straight to the point. Eriol, Syaoran-kun, Rika and Chiharu know about my secret," she looked away, knowing their reactions.  
  
"WHAT?!" they shouted. Just then, Kero flew in.  
  
"Hey, is there a party here or something?" Then he noticed their expressions. "What happened?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning…," Sakura sighed.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
Nadeshiko looked worriedly at her daughter. She was always able to use the cards without fainting, but now, she had fainted. She thought about the scene at the Burger Place. Just after Michael and Heather had entered, everything was fine.  
  
Then, Syaoran and Michael had started arguing and Sakura's aura seemed to be weaker. After that, she had sensed the black aura.  
  
It was definitely stronger than before…  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
There! Another chapter done! It didn't take me THAT long to update, didn't it? Anyway, I know it's kinda short… but I'll TRY to type a longer chapter next time… IF I get reviews!!! ^-^ Pls R+R!!!  
  
~Amber-chan 


	3. Questions Answered and more?

Hey, gals! I'm finally back! *smiles sheepishly* I took uh... about 9 months to update this?? Sorry... but I had a major writer's block! But to apologise. I've made this chappie longer!!! Hope you like thiz! ^.~;;  
  
Key:  
  
***Characters' P.O.V***  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
"talking"  
"thinking"  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
Info:  
  
I'll skip it this time. but refer to the previous chapters if ya need it1 ^.^;  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
How Do I Tell?  
  
Chapter 3 (Finally up!)  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"Urgh! That was SO humiliating!" Heather screamed out in frustration.  
  
"Yeah! But look on the bright side, my dear. Those idiots don't know what we're doing right now. With Syaoran's temper, Sakura is bound to fall," Micheal smirked.  
  
"I guess so... but isn't there a way you could fast forward the spell?" Heather asked, anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"We must be patient. 40 years ago, the mistress nearly lost the war on the dark side. We were lucky and are able to escape from fighting that magician, Clow Reed. However, to protect our powers, our mistress had given up her life. She had managed to conceal the powers in your bracelet. She made us sleep, so we wont age. Now that our powers are concealed, Sakura and her gang won't be able to tell that we have powers. With that, we have the element of surprise," Michael muttered, fingering with the bracelet.  
  
"Yah, and to make things easier for us, she had also managed to cast a spell. Everytime a fight breaks up between you nad Syaoran, Sakura's powers will decrease. When more than half of her powers are gone, the bracelet will activate and we will have our powers back again," an evil laugh escaped from Heather.  
  
"Sakura had already lost almost a quarter of her powers, looks like it won't be long till I can once again control the power of wind and fire!" Michael smiled.  
  
"And me, the power of Earth and water!" Heather grinned, watching, as the bracelet glowed pink with Sakura's powers.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"So, that's basically it!" Sakura finished, smiling wearily. Eriol was wearing his usually calm, cool expression, while Tomoyo looked worried. Syaoran was scowling whilst both Rika and Chiharu wore expressions of awe on their faces. However, Kero wasn't paying attention to all these. He had something else on his mind.  
  
"Sakura, you were able to use your magic without fainting since you've converted all the cards. What made you faint this time?" Kero asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure! Do you have any idea, Eriol?" Sakura turned to him.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure either. If there's any magic present, I would know! We're able to sense magic around this area. Or it could be that you haven't been using your powers for so long that it sorta wear off," Eriol said doubtfully.  
  
"I doubt so. Sakura's magic is strong, so even though she hasn't use it for a long time, that shouldn't explain the fact that she fainted," Syaoran replied, voicing Sakura's thoughts.  
  
"I can't believe you guys kept this from us all this time! It must be so cool to have magic powers!" Chiharu exclaimed. Rika nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I guess you won't believe me if I told you that Eriol had put my life in jeopardy before, huh?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"What? Is it true, Eriol?" Rika asked, turning to look at Eriol, who gave them an innocent look.  
  
"Oh, well. Now we need to figure what's happening to Sakura first...," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
None of them know that Nadeshiko was listening in all this while...  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
*** Reader's P.O.V***  
  
'My dear Cherry Blossom,' Nadeshiko thought worriedly. Something was definitely up, but she did not know what.  
  
She had a suspiscion, but she wasn't so sure. Suddenly, Nadeshiko had an idea. It was risky, but circumstances called for it...  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (At school)   
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
The word about Heather's and Michaels's little 'incident' had spread around. While the gang was sitting at their usual table, people were crowding around them to see if the story was true. Just then, the cafeteria hushed.  
  
Michael and Heather were walking in hand in hand, chatting about something. At that moment, they seemed to have found that something was amiss as the usual noisy cafeteria was dead quiet. They looked around and their faces flushed as they noticed people were staring and pointing. When they glared at them, the students avoided eye contact.  
  
With that Michael and Heather marched towards Sakura's table, anger showing on their faces.  
  
"What have you told them?" Michael demanded.  
  
"The truth," Eriol answered simply, an amused expression on his face. Syaoran chose to ignore him.  
  
"And I guess that you are blowing things up, huh?" Michael questioned, ignoring Eriol and turning his attention to Syaoran.  
  
"Why should I? I do not wish to humiliate you further. And if you don't mind, I think your ego is too big for out table. Besides, your breadth is ruining my appetite," Syaoran smirked, dipping a fry into his ketchup and popping it into his mouth.  
  
"You'll pay, Li Syaoran," Michael threatened, and with that, he stomped off, with Heather trailing after him.  
  
"Well done, my descendent. Didn't know you had it in you. Kinda thought you guys were gonna fight," Eriol said cheerfully, neatly ducking Syaoran's fist.  
  
"For starters, I don't wish to get detention because of him. Secondly, I_am_NOT_your_descendent!" Syaoran shot Eriol a dirty look.  
  
Seeing this, Sakura quickly changed the conversation. "So, are you prepared for this afternoon's debate?" she asked, taking a bite into her sandwich.  
  
"Yep! And I got some info on the opposite's team from a reliable source. So, at least I know what points to counter," Yamazaki nodded.  
  
"Glad you won't waste your story-teling talent after all these years," Chiharu answered dryly.  
  
"Just make sure you keep your promise about spending the night at your house," Yamazaki joked, earning a playful punch from Chiharu.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
***STILL in Redaer's P.O.V***  
  
"I can't believe he didn't fall for it," Michael seethed, pacing around the dungeon.  
  
"Yeah, and I thought we could get some of Sakura's powers. That incident at Burger's Place was SO not worthwhile!" Heather agreed, pursing her lips.  
  
"Well, then, maybe we should push him past his limits," Michael smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Heather asked, rubbing her hands gleefully.  
  
"Well, it's like this---- Wait! Do you sense it?" Michael asked, looking around.  
  
"Sense what?" Heather asked, confused.  
  
"There was a pink aura in this room," Michael narrowed his eyes, looking around.  
  
"Must be your imagination. The only person who has a pink aura is Sakura. And no homan can break through the shield around this dungeon. Now get on with your plan," Heather tapped her foot imaptiently.  
  
"We'll start a rumour about Sakura. Those two may be too dense to know it, but I can tell they like each other. With Sakura's reputation ruined, Syaoran's bound to come looking for us to settle scores with us," Michael grinned.  
  
"Hmm... I like this plan already. I can't wait till tomorrow," Heather laughed.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ ***  
***I Think this whole story will be in Reader's Point Of View. -_-;;***  
  
Nadeshiko listened worriedly. This confirmed her suspicions. With Syaoran's temper, Michael and Heather were on the winning side. The angels had allowed her to come down because they thought that she could help Sakura. But she wasn't allowed to reveal herself. So how was she going to let Sakura know what was going on?  
  
Besides, Michael and Heather's powers were definitely getting stronger. The fact that they were able to sense her was enough to prove it. Unless...  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
And I finally finished! I hope this is enough to satisfy you... *sweatdrops* Cuz I'm gonna be busy updating 'Secrets and Being New'. As you guys can see, I haven't been updating that since July last year. *ducks eggs* But this time, I promise you that Chapter 4 of 'How Do I tell?' will be up with 6 weeks, at most. So, pls R+R!!!  
  
Luv ya lotz,  
Starlight Crystal aka Amber-chan 


End file.
